1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward an improved tree delimber.
The invention is also directed toward an improved connector for use in tree delimbers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tree delimbers are well known. A popular model employs a tree delimbing unit that is pivotally mounted in a raised position on a tracked carrier. The delimbing unit has a tubular frame through which a delimbing boom is movably mounted. The delimbing boom carries tree delimbing means at its front end. The tubular frame carries tree gripping means at its front end. While a tree is gripped by the tree gripping means on the frame, the boom is moved forwardly relative to the frame to have the delimbing means delimb the gripped tree. Fluid actuator means are pivotally connected between the carrier and the delimbing unit to help support the delimbing unit on a carrier and to tilt the delimbing unit relative to the carrier so that the delimbing means on the boom can be used to pick up trees off the ground to delimb them.
When the tree delimber is to be moved to a new work location, the delimbing unit is disconnected from the carrier to make moving easier. The disconnected delimbing unit can be placed on the carrier for transport in a position below its raised working position. Transport is now easier because the center of gravity of the delimber has been lowered; there is less interference with standing trees and brush while moving through the forest; and the delimber is now low enough that it can pass under bridges. However the dismantling of the delimbing unit for transport, and then its assembly at the new work site, is time consuming.